Una navidad en familia
by ukwii
Summary: Una navidad en familia, con regalos, una cena, y pays de la abuela Molly era la que todos esperaban, pero por un brindis de Arthur todos comienzan a discutir, y Ron acaba lanzando todos los pays.


Era Navidad en la madriguera, pero esa no era cualquier Navidad, pues Charlie llevaría a su novia con la que llevaba 15 años y por fin le iba a presentar a su familia. Todos se encontraban unidos para celebrar, Bill y Fleur, George y Angelina, Percy y Audrey, Ron y Hermione y claro Harry y Ginny todos con sus respectivos hijos y uno que otro invitado.

—Familia los quiero a todos en la mesa. —Grito una Molly Weasley ya con varios años encima desde la cocina.

—Scorp siéntate conmigo y Rose y asegúrate de probar el pay de la abuela. —dijo Albus a su amigo mientras este colocaba su mano sobre la cintura de Rose y Ronald veía al joven rubio como un intruso.

Ya cuando todos estuvieron sentados y antes de comenzar la cena Arthur Weasley se levantó y dijo:

—Antes de comenzar la cena quiero que cada uno de los presentes nos comparta algo, para que podamos brindar por todos nuestros logros.

Louis y Dominique que habían estado discutiendo todo el día no tardaron en compartir con la familia su disgusto el uno por el otro.

—Bueno abuelo ya que hay que compartir algo con la familia, quiero contarles a todos que Louis es un metiche, insoportable y que jamás deben confiar en el ah y que también rompí su escoba por la mitad, feliz navidad a todos. —dijo la rubia, al principio tranquila después muy molesta y terminando como si lo que hubiera dicho no tuviera importancia.

— ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? Dominique Weasley te voy a matar. —grito Louis muy molesto al principio, pero al final saco una gran sonrisa y continuo. —Bueno ahora quiero ser yo quien hable, ¿o lo quieres hacer tu James? —Antes de que su hermana fuera por el a su lugar y mientras James estaba en un Shock nervioso Luis grito. —Felicitemos a James y Dominique que están saliendo a escondidas.

Bill totalmente rojo, veía con mucho coraje al hijo mayor de Harry y Fleur se llevaba una mano a la boca del asombro, Ginny no se hizo a esperar con sus gritos mientras los demás tenían la boca abierta con la excepción de algunos primos que ya lo sabían.

— ¡James Sirius Potter como te atreves a salir con tu prima eso es algo inaceptable!

—Ginny cielo cálmate…

—Cállate Potter.

Teddy que estaba sentado junto a su esposa Victoire había estado escuchando y decidió que era el momento más oportuno para hablar, por lo que se puso de pie e interrumpió a Ginny.

—Familia Victoire y yo estamos embarazados. —dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esperando que con la noticia todos volvieran a estar más tranquilos.

— ¿QUÉ? —Fue lo único que pudo decir Bill pues estaba completamente rojo y lleno de furia por todo lo que había tenido que escuchar, después de todo eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—Ted que has hecho te dije que no abrieras la boca. —Victoire estaba furiosa por la imprudencia de su esposo.

—Como paso si apenas hace 2 semanas se casaron. —dijo Roxanne mientras Angelina le dio una mirada asesina.

En ese momento entro una lechuza y dejo caer una carta sobre el plato de Lucy (hija de Percy).

—No puede seg posible, yo abuela, si soig muy joven, aung no me saleng arrugas como a Molly. —decía Fleur muy asustada mientras los más jóvenes y George soltaban varias carcajadas.

—Si Fred estuviera aquí seguro opinaría todo lo contrario a Fleur. —susurraba George a su esposa haciéndola sonreír.

— ¡No puede ser verdad, por las barbas de Merlín! —grito Lucy mientras sostenía la carta que le había llegado hace unos momentos. — Me llego una carta de Wagtail Myron vocalista de las brujas de Macbeth y quiere que mi banda toque para abrir los conciertos de su gira de despedida.

—Eso es genial Lucy. —Grito Fred II quien formaba parte de la banda.

—No iras de gira a ningún lado tienes que terminar tu último año en Hogwarts, luego estudiar leyes mágicas y trabajaras en el ministerio de magia como tu madre y yo. —grito Percy a su hija.

—Ya soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir qué hacer.

—Fred tu tampoco iras a ningún lado, tienes que sacarle canas verdes a McGonagall y aprender el arte de las bromas para poder trabajar en sortilegios Weasley conmigo—George imitaba la voz de su hermano y apuntaba a su hijo con el dedo índice, ganándose una mirada severa de su madre.

Mientras estaba el alboroto entre varios miembros de la familia, Rose tomaba la mano de su novio bajo la mesa, cosa que noto Hermione y para la mala suerte también Ron.

— ¿Por qué tomas la mano de mi hija Malfoy? No se supone que venias a acompañar a Albus. —Grito Ron ganándose la mirada de varios en la mesa.

—Hijo cálmate. — dijo Arthur quien ya estaba arrepentido de abrir la boca antes de la cena. — _Si no hubiera dicho nada seguro estaría disfrutando del pavo de Molly que apuesto ya está frio, debo dejar de copiar ideas de esas películas muggle._

—Tío Ron es más que obvio que Rose es novia de Scorpius no sé cómo jamás te diste cuenta y yo que pensaba que te hacías el de la vista gorda. —decía Molly la más pequeña de los Weasley.

— ¿Cómo entonces esto ya tiene tiempo? —Gritaba Ron con los puños cerrados, mientras Scorpius se hundía en su silla.

—Mi pequeña ya tiene novio, Rosie ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—sí, sí, sí que conmovedor podemos cenar ya. —Grito Albus ganándose una palmada en la cabeza cortesía de Ginny.

—Y todavía preguntas madre, que no ves cómo se pone el viejo. —dijo Hugo.

—Un Malfoy como se te ocurre Rose Weasley. —grito Ron.

—Porque lo amo, por eso.

La chica giro para estar frente Scorp y le dio un beso frente a toda la familia, cosa que ocasiono que Ron pegara un grito y se lanzara sobre la silla de Scorpius pero este fue más rápido y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

—Detente papá no lo lastimes.

—Si tío Ron golpea a la serpiente. —Grito James, segundos después Ginny jalo la oreja de James haciéndole mucho daño.

—Y dime tu puedes salir con Dominique que es tu prima y mi hermana no puede salir con Malfoy.

—No creas que eh olvidado ese asunto James así que más te vale comportarte.

—Mamá dile que se detenga o lo va a lastimar. —Ron no paraba de lanzarle cosas a Scorpius.

En ese entonces la chimenea comenzaba a sacar llamas verdes, segundos después se veía a Charlie y una mujer no muy joven, Malfoy corrió hacia ellos porque Ron quería lanzarle unos de los pays de la señora Weasley, pero para mala suerte no le dio al rubio sino a la novia de Charlie, segundos después unos cohetes comenzaron a prenderse por la casa, eran de Fred II quien los había dejado junto al árbol de Navidad que se había comenzado a incendiar pues las velas que pusieron para adornar se habían derretido por completo.

—Tío Ron porque le lanzaste el Pay. —Se lamentaba en el suelo Albus.

—Todos salgan la casa se incendia. —grito Charlie, pero fue muy tarde porque algo hizo explosión y dejo a todos con el rostro negro y apestando a humo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el patio y hubieron detenido el incendio por completo Charlie se puso a gritar pues se enteró gracias a Lily, de toda la discusión que hubo antes de que llegara de lo de Louis y Dominique, de lo de Dominique y James, del odio de Bill hacia James, del susto de Fleur de envejecer como la señora Weasley, de que sería tío abuelo, del logro de Lucy y la banda, y claro de la escenita de Ron.

—No puede ser la comida a quedado arruinada. — sollozaba la Sra. Weasley.

—Olvida la comida los regalos se estropearon. —se lamentaba Hugo.

—Eso no importa el tío Ron desperdicio todos los pays. — lloraba Albus en una esquina mientras lamia en el suelo pedazos de pay.

De un momento a otro todos peleaban de nuevo en el jardín.

—Familia silencio, basta por favor. —Grito Charlie tomando la mano de su novia. —Que no les da vergüenza, miren lo que han hecho, estropearon una bonita reunión familiar, todo por sus diferencias, que no se dan cuenta que la razón de esto es compartir el en familia, estar juntos, y no ponernos a discutir, respeten las decisiones de los demás y sepan apoyarse los unos a los otros.

Toda la familia bajaba la cabeza por el regaño de Charlie, después de eso los unos con los otros se disculparon frente a toda la familia, Dominique y Louis, Lucy y Percy, e incluso Ron se disculpó con Scorp solo amenazándolo con que no quería que lastimara a su pequeña.

—Bueno la razón por la que vine desde Rumania, es porque venía a presentarles a mi futura esposa Charlotte.

—Hola mucho gusto. —dijo una tímida mujer que tenía el rostro lleno de pay, Albus no se hizo esperar y corrió a quitarle pay de la cara.

—Un placer Albus Potter, mmm aun esta bueno.

—Bienvenida a la familia cariño, espero y puedas nos. — dijo Molly mientras ella y Arthur se acercaban para saludarla con un caluroso abrazo.

—Bueno y que esperan saquemos lo que queda y continuemos con la fiesta. —Grito George muy entusiasmado.

Nadie se hizo del rogar y todos ayudaron para poder celebrar la navidad aunque fuera en el jardín, pusieron unos encantamientos para no congelarse y con unos reparo basto para arreglar las sillas y mesas rotas, Harry llamo a Kreacher y pronto apareció con algo de comida de la casa Potter, luego con más comida de casa de Ron y Hermione, luego de casa de George y Angelina y así sucesivamente. Al final cenaron unidos y con una sonrisa. Al final de la noche George había traído mas fuegos artificiales de su tienda y los prendió mientras la familia se daba abrazos deseándose una feliz navidad los unos a los otros.


End file.
